


Of flustered hobbits

by littleblueleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblueleaf/pseuds/littleblueleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Bilbo being trolled. Dwarvenrolled, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of flustered hobbits

Bilbo was sure -he could swear- his clothes had been there a few moments ago. He remembered it clearly. He took them off, folded them neatly and put them on the moss-covered boulder near the river he was currently bathing in. And now they were gone.

The hobbit shivered. It had been a fairily warm day and the water bearably cool but he'd already been soaking in it for quite a while and the cold started to seep through his skin. And while he could get out and dry off in the sun he'd only been solving the cold problem because there's no way he'll go parading around in his birthday suit and ask the company if they had anything he could wear. Given they even had any spares at all.  
This is one of the times he asked himself why the gods chose his feet from all the body parts they could have covered in fur.

Deciding he should get out of the river anyway and maybe bathe in the sun to warm up his bones, master Baggins took determined steps towards drier land. And, of course, that's the exact same moment Thorin Oakenshield choose to appear from behind a few bushes near the river in all his majestic glory. Just when the poor hobbit was about to reach the shore.  
And really, had he not been in this situation then Bilbo might have attemted a laugh at how obviously straining it was for the dwarven king to keep his eyes from wandering.

"I'm quite sure hobbit anatomy does not differ much from dwarven one." Bilbo managed, unsure wether he felt sassy or just in need for a joke to relieve the unconfortable tension. It worked to make the dwarf regain focus so he could consider it a success.  
"We will be departing soon master Baggins. I suggest you dress and come prepare as quickly as possible." Was his response, of course ignorant of the previous statement as all non-stubborn, non-stick-up-the-arse-bearing people choose to handle said type of remarks. Obviously.

But see, this is exactly what the hobbit feared. How ever could he hope to get out of this pinch with at least some of his dignity left? With an audible groan, Bilbo explained the whole situation to an increasingly confused Thorin because, really, how could clothes disappear like that? And he might have even voiced the question had it not been for the suddenly giggeling bush not further away from their standing place.   
Unlike the little hobbit, though, Thorin was not an easely frightened soul. He thus handed his companion his shirt, instructed him to return to camp and proceeded to approach the bush.

A while later the dwarf returned back to camp with a pair of blue-eye sporting nephews and Bilbo's clothes. Apparently the both of them had decided it was fun to steal and hide them because quote "a flustered master Baggins is adorable". And Thorin was conflicted wether to agree with or spank his nephews.  
The hug he recieved from the still very much undressed hobbit earned giggles throughout the whole camp.

 

A/N: this kind of sucks... Um yeah....i attempted to write...?   
....have a nice day.^^'


End file.
